Mystère et Boule de Gum
by angeliquedh
Summary: Malefoy attérit mystérieusement à l'infirmerie...Harry Potter mène l'enquête.


Les personnages ne sont pas à moins mais à J.K. Rowling

Encore un défi de Mohnn que j'ai bien aimé faire. J'espère que cela vous plaira...ou pas mais en tout cas votre avis est le bienvenu.

**Mystère et Boule de Gum**

Harry Potter, alias le survivant, se dirigeait tranquillement, main dans les poches vers la grande salle suivit de près par ses compères griffondors. Les rires de Dean et Seamus attirèrent son regard et il tourna la tête vers eux afin d'écouter la suite de la blague.

C'est à ce moment là qu' il aperçu au second plan les serpentards en conciliabule à côté des escaliers. Ces derniers chuchotaient et il pu reconnaître Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabbini et Théodore Nott, Zabbini encra ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et le fusilla du regard tout en se dirigeant droit vers lui.

-C'est toi, hein ? Dit Zabbini furieux.

-Moi, quoi ? Tu peux préciser ? Dit Harry sur un ton détaché toujours les mains dans les poches.

Blaise Zabbini perdait patience et empoigna le survivant au col pendant que Parkinson et Nott menaçait les griffondors de leur baguette.

-C'est toi, c'est la dernière option possible toi et tes petits amis vous avez choppé Draco dans les couloirs quand il était tout seul et vous l'avez frappé ! Avoues ! Dit Zabbini tout en lui crachant à la figure.

-Lâche-moi Zabbini, on lui a rien fait on ne l'a même pas vu, alors dégage. Dit Harry tout en le repoussant.

-Si ! C'est vous sinon pourquoi serait-il a l'infirmerie ? Questionna Parkinson en fixant Harry.

-On vous dit qu'on lui a rien fait, d'accord alors laissez nous maintenant. Dit Hermione essayant de calmer le jeu.

-Il en a peut être eu marre de voir vos têtes de mangemorts le suivre toute la journée. Déclara Ron d'un ton acerbe, accompagné par le rire des autres.

Ce fut Nott qui sortit de ces gonds cette fois il se jeta sur Ron baguette à la main, l'empoigna violemment par le bras et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts Weasley, retire ces paroles tout de suite ! Ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Dit Nott d'un ton sans appel.

-Je...je les retire c'est bon lâche moi. Murmura Ron.

Nott se recula pour se repositionner à côté de Zabbini et Parkinson, ils échangèrent quelques coups d'œil, Hermione se jeta vers Ron, le releva et le mena à la grande salle puis Zabbini prit la parole.

-Donc ce n'est pas vous ? S'enquit Zabbini songeur.

-Puisqu'on te le dit Zabbini. Affirma Harry.

Ce fut donc un Harry très énervé qui entra dans la grande salle et s'assit à côté de Ron.

-Ils font chier ces serpentards à nous agresser pour rien ! Ça va Ron ? Demanda Harry.

-Ouais ouais t'inquiètes je ne suis pas mort.

-Moi je me demande pourquoi Malfoy est à l'infirmerie et surtout pourquoi sa bande de serpents ne le sait pas. Dit Hermione en fixant Harry.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu ne me soupçonnes pas de l'avoir kidnappé ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Mais non Harry n'importe quoi je me disais que si y'a quelqu'un qui peut découvrir pourquoi Malefoy est à l'infirmerie c'est bien toi. Tu sais avec la carte et la cape. Finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Hermione, j'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi Malefoy est à l'infirmerie, je m'en fous complètement en faites.

-Ben tant pis si tu t'en fiches je ne vais pas te forcer cela dit c'est très curieux. Regarde les serpentards ils sont tous stressé je suis sur qu'ils ont déjà menacé tout le monde pour avoir des infos.

-Hermione, dit Harry exaspéré, je viens de te dire que je m'en foutais alors laisse moi déjeuner en paix et surtout laisse moi profiter de l'absence de Malefoy.

-Ok c'est comme tu veux. Abdiqua t'elle.

Hermione se plongea dans un énième livre emprunté le matin même à la bibliothèque, Ron continua de s'empiffrer en silence quand à Harry il regardait dans le vide réfléchissant aux différentes raisons qui auraient pu amener Malefoy à l'infirmerie.

Et si quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'était battu avec ? Et s'il était en train de mourir ? Personne ne savait rien pas même ses soi-disant meilleurs amis et s'était intriguant.

Évidemment il avait menti à Hermione faignant l'indifférence car ces derniers temps lorsque Malefoy et lui se disputait elle en venait à faire des allusions à propos de frustration et de tension palpable. Bref un ramassis d'ineptie à la Hermione. Il décida donc qu'il irait peut être faire un tour à l'infirmerie ce soir, sans s'avouer qu'il était sur qu'il allait s'y rendre.

Dans l'après midi, ils eurent cours d'Histoire de la magie, fort ennuyeux, et de DCFM qui était un cours commun avec les serpentards. Pendant tout le cours ces derniers le toisèrent avec haine et mépris. Harry pensa qu'il continuait d'être selon eux le suspect numéro 1 concernant Malefoy et sa disparition à l'infirmerie.

Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien à voir la dedans. Il évita donc soigneusement de les provoquer afin d'empécher un autre affrontement d'avoir lieu, Rémus n'apprécierait sans doute pas.

A la sorti du cours, il se dirigea vers la salle commune en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron, une fois dans la salle ils attendirent l'heure du repas en jouant aux échecs. Puis ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

-Tient Malefoy n'est pas au repas, toujours à l'infirmerie sans doute. Dit Hermione une fois qu'ils furent assis et servis.

-Hermione, arrêtes un peu avec ça, ça nous fait des vacances. Dit Ron la bouche pleine.

-Je sais je sais Ronald mais c'est quand même bizarre. N'est ce pas Harry ? Questionna t'elle un sourire en coin.

-On a compris Hermione t'es saoulante là, j'irais voir ce soir t'es contente ? Dit il exaspéré

-Oui très contente mon petit Harry. Dit elle sournoisement

Ce qu'Hermione pouvait être exaspérante pensa Harry. Ils continuèrent le repas au rythme de la conversation de Dean et Seamus qui spéculaient sur l'éventuel mort de Malfoy.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini ils remontèrent dans la salle commune. Harry s'isola un peu du reste du groupe pour préparer sa sortie du soir.

Il vérifia grâce à la carte des maraudeurs que Malefoy était bien à l'infirmerie et ce fut le cas. Il ne vit personne d'autre avec lui si ce n'est Madame Pomfresh dont le nom gravitait autour .

Il attendit donc patiemment couché dans son lit que l'heure du couvre feu soit passé en ayant préalablement dit aux autres qu'ils étaient épuisé. Hermione l'avait gratifié d'un grand sourire et d'un regard pleins de sous entendu qu'il balaya de sa mémoire encore une de ses extravagances de Miss-je-sais-tout.

Lorsque tous furent couché il prit sa baguette et la carte puis se glissa hors de l'antre des rouge et or. Il se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et avança vers l'infirmerie en évitant les couloirs ou McGonagall Snape et Rusard faisaient leur ronde. Il aperçu un rendez vous en salle sur demande entre Hagrid et Ginny ce qui le fit

éclater de rire, celle là c'était la meilleure. Il pressa le pas en voyant que Miss Teigne, cette vieille chatte ignoble, se rapprochait de son étiquette.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie et resta devant la porte une dizaine de minutes constatant que Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas encore rejoint ses quartiers pour la nuit. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin couchée, il ouvrit la porte qui grinça brisant le silence dans l'infirmerie.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Murmura Malefoy.

Harry ne répondit pas et s'avança vers le lit de Malefoy, il l'observa et constata qu'il n'avait rien aucune machine rattaché à son corps il était jusque couché paisible, les yeux encore ouvert, sur ses gardes à cause du bruit de la porte. Harry se fit des plus silencieux et resta debout à côté du lit de Malefoy.

-Je suis vraiment dingue, voilà que je me mets à entendre des bruits.

-Et à parler tout seul. Dit Harry en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité.

-POTTER ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT D'ETRE LA ! Cria Malefoy.

-Chuuut mais tais toi. Dit Harry en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Malefoy et en posant un sort de silence.

-En...lèveeeuh ta main de là. Dit Malefoy énervé.

-Hum désolée mais tu braillais.

-Ben voyons te gêne pas surtout. Bon qu'est ce que tu fous là Potter ? T'es venu pour me tuer ?

-Heu...J'y avais pas pensé mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Dit Harry plaquant un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Mais...tu souris là ? T'es taré allez c'est bon c'est qui ? C'est toi Blaise, hein ? T'as voulu me faire une blague? Potion métamorphe ? Non je sais je sais Polynectar ! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné avoues ! Dit Malefoy enthousiaste.

Harry se surprit à le trouver mignon et sourit.

-Je t'assure Malefoy que je ne suis pas Zabbini.

-Allez c'est bon, arrêtes de me prendre pour une véracrasse Blaise, cela dit je dois dire que c'est drôlement bien imité. L'utilisation des noms de famille, le même sourire craquant. J'avoue là tu fais fort.

-Craquant ? Dit Harry étonné.

-Mais arrêtes de jouer avec moi là tu me fatigues. Et je suis certain que Potter ne réagirais pas comme ça si il savait que je le trouve craquant. Il crirait, brandirait sa baguette et me tuerais probablement. Donc, tu t'es trahi Blaisounet.

-Ha ouais et Blaise il a une cape d'invisibilité petit génie ? Dit Harry en souriant.

-Heu...ben non. Hé merde. Heu pardon ça m'a échappé. Je suis idiot c'est pas Blaise, vas y Potter frappe moi.

Malfoy était gêné mais résigné il s'attendait à se qu'Harry le roue de coup. Harry n'en fut que plus amusé et décida de jouer un peu.

-Alors comme ça je suis craquant ? Donc comme je suis en train de l'apprendre de ta bouche je dois, arrête moi si je me trompe, crier, brandir ma baguette et te tuer. Finit Harry dans un sourire.

-Très drôle Potter, maintenant que t'as bien rit et que t'as une révélation tordante à raconter à tes petits amis griffondors tu peux y aller. Dit Malefoy en tournant la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard.

-Ro ça va Malefoy détend toi, je ne m'en irais pas je suis venu dans un but préciset puis tout le monde sait que je suis craquant c'est pas un scoop. Dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Hé bien vas-y continue de t'amuser. Qu'est ce qui t'amène alors ? Dit Malefoy intrigué.

-Pourquoi es-tu à l'infirmerie ? Et pourquoi tes amis serpentards ne savent rien ? Demanda Harry de but en blanc.

-Cela ne te regarde pas et ne les regarde pas non plus. Dit Malefoy buté.

-Allez Malefoy, dis moi pourquoi t'es là ? Sinon je dis à tout le monde que tu me trouves craquant ! Dit Harry en riant.

-Et ton «tout le monde sait que je suis craquant c'est pas un scoop» dit Malefoy en l'imitant.

-Et bien, ça n'est plus valable depuis que tu n'es pas très coopératif. Réponds à mes questions !

-J'ai la grippe ça m'empêche de dormir tranquille. Dit Malefoy dans un murmure.

Harry éclata de rire. C'était tout il était malade.

-Tu plaisantes? T'es contagieux?

-Non et Non Potter.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à tes amis ?

-Parce que je suis censé être leur prince, tu sais bien invincible, toujours prêt.

-Ha je vois, je sais ce que c'est. On dirait bien que Malefoy à des sentiments finalement. Mais dites donc quand t'es un être humain on peut avoir une conversation civilisée.

-Ta gueule Potter.

-Non, je constate juste qu'on ne s'est pas tapé dessus et que t'es pas si con que ça.

-Je ne te retourne pas le compliment. Dit Malefoy dans un sourire.

-Hé ! Espèce de crétin j'essaie d'être sympa et toi tu relances les hostilités. Dit Harry véxé

-Je plaisantais Potter je sais rire moi aussi.

-Ben ça se voit que t'as pas l'habitude parce que s'était pas drôle.

-Moi ça m'a amusait c'est déjà ça Monsieur le survivant.

-Arrête avec ce surnom c'est vexant. Je croyais qu'on discutait tranquille pour une fois.

-Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces.

Harry ne répondit rien préférant regarder par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Il se retourna vers Malefoy ,dont le visage, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune était magnifique. Ses yeux gris le transperçaient, il était beau vraiment beau. Harry se savait gay, il avait toujours préféré la protection d'un homme à celle des femmes, mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par Malefoy le trouvant beaucoup trop irrespectueux et hautain.

-Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça, Potter c'est assez gênant. Dit Malefoy en détournant les yeux.

-Excuse moi je..regardais ton visage.

-C'est maladif chez toi. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de dire la vérité.

-C'est surement le côté griffondor.

-Certes, et tu en penses quoi de mon visage ? Questionna Malefoy sournoisement.

-Ben...heu...Il est beau, très beau même.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose contre toi maintenant. On est à égalité.

-Tu n'irais tout de même pas dire à tes amis que j'ai dit ça ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-Non je ne le ferais pas. C'est mon côté serpentard je préfère garder cette information pour une occasion spéciale.

-Genre ? Demanda Harry curieux

-Si un jour tu dépasses trop les bornes dans une de nos joutes verbales par exemple ! Répondit Malefoy.

-Ah ouais ben moi je dirais que tu me trouves trop craquant ! Dit Harry en tirant la langue.

-Moi j'ai pas dit «trop» tu déformes mes propos. On serait pas légèrement en train de flirter ?

-Je le crains, avoua Harry à demi-mot.

-On est vraiment con, hein ? On s'est insulté pendant six ans et là je sais pas ce qu'on est en train de faire mais c'est vraiment inattendu.

Harry ne répondit rien trop occupé à regarder Malefoy parler, il était vraiment mignon, il avait l'air perdu pendant sa précédente tirade et Harry comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Hermione avait peut être raison, il n'y avait pas que de la haine entre eux c'était certain.

Voulant tester sa théorie, il approcha son visage de celui de Malefoy qui n'esquissa aucun geste pour s'éloigner et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce ne fut pas un baiser passioné ou desespéré. Ce fut un baiser timide et gêné.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils se fixèrent et se fut Malefoy qui prit la parole le premier.

-C'est presque une agression sexuelle ça Potter. Dit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

-Arrête ton cinéma je t'ai pas tripoté non plus. Dit Harry véxé que ce soit sa seule réaction.

-Et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. Répondit Malefoy une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

-Ha ouais ? Hé bien je vais arranger ça. Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Il s'allongea près de lui dans le lit de l'infirmerie et l'embrassa cette fois moins timidement. Ce qui apparemment ne déplaisait pas à Malefoy qui soupirait d'aise lorsqu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Leurs gestes étaient maladroit et impatient Harry se mit à califourchon sur les jambes du blond et le couvrit du baiser dans le cou. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre fébrilement et lorsqu'ils furent nu ils se détaillèrent de haut en bas. Harry fut le premier à bouger.

Il empoigna le sexe de Malefoy et y imprima un rythme soutenu pendant que ce dernier gémissait dans sa bouche. Harry quitta les lèvres de Malefoy pour descendre sa bouche et le lécha en effectuant sa descente. Il prit soudainement son sexe en bouche, se qui fit hoqueter le blond.

Il en profita pour introduir un doigt tremblant dans l'orifice de Malefoy. Ce dernier voulut protester, dire que ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy mais le traitement qui lui était infligé lui fit perdre les pédales. Harry sourit triomphant et introduisit un autre doigt tout en continuant ses vas et viens avec sa langue sur le sexe de Malefoy.

Malefoy jouit dans sa bouche, Harry ne protesta pas et avala tant bien que mal. Il continua sa préparation consciencieusement tout en embrassant ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts Malefoy gémit de frustration.

-Dépêche toi s'il te plait. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait. Dit Malefoy frustré.

Harry obtempéra et s'introduisit entièrement en lui. Malefoy gémit de douleur et Harry se força à ne pas bouger, il attendit un signe de la part du blond pour continuer et recommença à le mastuber pour le détendre.

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Malefoy lui signifia qu'il pouvait continuer. Il commença donc ses vas et viens à l'intérieur du blond. Lorsque la délivrance vint ils étaient repu.

Harry se retira puis se coucha à côté du blond. Ils s'étendirent face à face et s'embrassèrent.

Et c'est ainsi que le mystère de Malefoy à l'infirmerie fut résolu !


End file.
